Yami Muto and the Room of Snakes
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Years after Voldemort's defeat, a boy in Japan, Yugi Muto is close to his 11 years and he has magical powers. His brother Yami (13 years old) is watching him. However what happens if Yami has powers too that never shown before? Yami and Yugi are on the way to Hogwarts. A terrible prophecy awaits Yami though in the mysterious Room of Snakes! Please review (more books are to follow)
1. Their Daily Routine

_Years have passed now and people's minds are willing to forget the tragedy that had taken place so long ago… Still, in the mind of some people it seems only a week since the terrible tragedy in World of Magic happened… Indeed in both Muggle and Magic world people think with the same way…_

_They choose to close their eyes and trying to forget of things they do not like, or things they are not proud of. So now, years after the fall of Dark Lord Voldemort and the terrible pogrom of Muggle wizards, people pretend it never happened. As if they had never turned against their own kind…wizards and witches like themselves. And they put their minds at ease since the darkness was defeated and peace got back to both Worlds…_

_Unfortunately though, nothing is permanent in either Muggle or Magic world. The darkness was defeated thanks to the bravery of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter and his brave friends, thanks to the guidance of the teachers of the famous school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however all forget that darkness is part of our soul, like when they see in the sky of the endless universe even if there are small breaks of light, what usually remains is…_

_Darkness…_

_Umbra…_

_Yami…Yami…Yami…_

* * *

"Yami! Yami!"

A pair of violet eyes opened sharply and looked around, as though it was the first time they checked the environment around. After that, soon, some calming breaths followed and some drops of sweat that was covering that young face.

"Yami!" the thin, child's voice was heard again from somewhere afar.

Yami Muto slowly sat up on the bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. His face, for sure, wasn't one of those easily forgettable. His hair was unique tri-colored and spiky in golden, black and purple and the soft characteristics of his face harmonically fitted his appearance. What was most captivating about the thirteen-year-old young one was, for sure, the pair of levanter eyes. They were sharp and seemed able to see deeply in someone's soul, and were making him look older than the thirteen years of his age. Oh, yes. Yami Muto was not a child that could pass by someone, unnoticed.

"Yami!" the voice called again

"I am coming!" finally Yami called back and threw the bed sheet off him and got out of the bed.

He looked at the mess he had made in his sleep. The pillow was so pressed by his head during the night that now looked like an unspecified mass of rags. He sighed feeling his head heavy from the strange sleep as if a heavy wet rug was still on it and was pulling his neck down bit by bit by the weight. He fixed his bed a little and removed his vest to start wearing his blue school uniform.

It was the beginning of one more boring day at school, Yami supposed. One year now he entered into secondary school, so his pants were long.

"Yami! We'll be late! And breakfast is getting cold!" the thin voice from downstairs was growing impatient

"Just a second!" Yami called back and finished his dressing by putting on the jacket of his blue uniform

He looked at the corner of the small room. The room didn't have much. It had a small night table with a lamp on it and a window at the ceiling to allow the light going in. Right at the other corner of the room there was another bed. It belonged to the person Yami shared his room with. He noticed the bed was clean and fixed.

"Yami!"

"Right away!" immediately snapped out of his thoughts

Quickly grabbed his school sack and stormed out of the room heading downstairs…

* * *

He entered a small kitchen that was also dining room. The table was set and a boy was already there, eating breakfast. He was small-sized for his age and his feet weren't touching the floor as he was sitting on the chair, but his legs were hanging from it, constantly swinging playfully.

The boy resembled him greatly. He had the same tri-colored spiky hair and the same color of eyes. The great difference between them was that the boy's eyes were two sweet and caring orbs of purple while Yami's were sharp and full of determination. The boy was dressed in a school uniform as well but in a baby-blue color and short pants (proof that he was still in elementary school). At the cooker there was an old man making breakfast.

When the noise of the door opening was heard the boy looked up at Yami and gave him a playful glare.

"What?" Yami protested defensively, "I wasn't THAT late this time!"

"You were!" the little boy said pouting, "And we will be late again!"

"Yugi is right" the old man took part in the brotherly talk, "Besides your breakfast is getting colder"

"Yeah, yeah…" Yami said taking his seat as well to the table

He started eating his breakfast and drinking his milk and tea. Now that someone could observe the two brothers better, then he could see they were polar opposites. Yugi was shy, collected and more consistent. Yami was more outgoing (even if he never had too many friends), brave, rushing and more temperamental than his eleven-year-old brother.

They had lost their parents in a car accident and ever since, they lived with their grandfather, Sugoroku Muto in that small town of Japan, Domino. Their grandpa was running a Game Shop named Kame (Turtle) and this is how they earned their living.

"I'm done!" said Yami taking his plate and glass to take them to the sink

"Already? Big brother you must not eat so fast! It will affect your stomach!"

Yami turned around and smiled

"We're in a hurry aren't we?"

Within a couple of minutes the two brothers were at the door putting their shoes on

"Hurry, Yami! Hurry!" Yugi said putting his shoes on in a second and he was already at the outside door.

"Alright, alright! Jeez!" Yami sighed rolling his eyes

However his little brother's enthusiasm in the morning was the best thing to him to wake up with. Chuckling he put his shoes on. Soon his brother would turn eleven. He was already planning of what to do for his birthday. He was ready to go when he felt grandpa's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him

"Yami…" he seemed worried like every morning they left for school, "…Please…take care of your brother…"

"I will" Yami nodded

It was their morning routine. Grandpa was always worried and was asking from Yami to take care of his little brother and Yami was assuring him of that. Like every morning, Sugoroku smiled a small smile and patted Yami on the shoulder.

"Alright! Off you go now!"

Yami nodded and ran out of the door where his impatient little brother was waiting…

* * *

It was their morning routine. Yami was taking Yugi to school before heading too, to his own school and then, when his classes would be over, he returned to Yugi's school to pick him up and take him back home. Unfortunately, Yami was the only friend Yugi ever had. He was more than just his brother. He was his friend, protector, parent, his company…his help in tough times. Yami was always acting carefree and happy with his brother but when he was protecting him, he was strong and determined. Unfortunately (for poor Yugi) his little brother was picked on a lot and bullied at school, especially from older guys that were for second year in the last grade of elementary school. He was bullied for his small size and the lack of guts.

Yugi was taking it calmly most of the time and when he was alone in the room, he was crying alone. Only Yami was "allowed" to be with him at those times of personal grief, that was the reason the two brothers were so close.

However there was something else… Yugi was a special kid, even if others didn't want to admit it. He was special…in a way Yami could never specify nor explain. He was a little jealous of him for that (not in a bad way of course). That "specialty" of his was Yugi's shield against all that, or else the sensitive little guy would cry himself to sleep many nights.

Yugi knew that his loved ones thought he was special. He needed nothing more… Also the two brothers spent much time into playing games together, competing each other in friendly way, trying surpassing one another. They were calling themselves "King" and "Prince" of games. Yami was the King Yugi was the Prince.

They kept on walking on the silent road. The sun had risen for good. Yugi was as always walking around and giggling as he was enjoying some trip instead of a walk to school. Yami could never understand where that enthusiasm came from! When they reached the front gate of Yugi's school, Yugi's smile didn't leave his face. There, he stopped and hugged Yami tightly and Yami hugged him back.

"Don't be late to pick me up okay?" he told him in his small voice

Yami smiled.

"No. I promise"

Yugi smiled and left running towards the school. He was assured. Yami always kept his promises… Yami remained to the gate, waiting for Yugi to get lost inside the building. He then rolled his eyes smiling and, putting his hands in his pockets, started leaving too, hoping he wouldn't be late for the first period of classes.

* * *

The sun was already going down while Yami was walking in the street, heading to Yugi's school once more. His steps were slightly faster than the morning, as if it was really important to him to reach Yugi's school in time. Practically it was. He knew that Yugi's older classmates usually bullied him on the exit. Not always, however Yami didn't want to risk it. Not only because he didn't want Yugi to be hurt physically but also because he didn't want him hurt emotionally.

Yugi was special, and at times of stress, special and strange things happened. Well, usually most people thought it was pure coincidence when, for example, a fruit fell from a branch straight onto the attacker's head even if there was no wind to push it, or when the bully running after Yugi suddenly fell to the ground stepping over a root that wasn't supposed to be there the moment before, or when a water puddle appeared out of no where in the middle of the street and the chaser fell straight into it with the face and so Yugi had time to escape.

However Yami was a boy that didn't believe in coincidences and also was overprotective. He had no further information for Yugi's…"abilities" except the fact that they were special…as a result he would prefer if Yugi didn't use those abilities too often. He had no idea how powerful they were or whether they did damage to Yugi as well. He'd rather not find out in the hard way if his fears were true or not.

He reached the school and even from fifty meters away he spotted…Yugi in the middle of the yard with around four older guys around him, laughing and trying to hit him and take his sack (in which usually he carried toys and games with him to play alone in the school breaks). Yami immediately ran there. He approached the gate and saw even clearer what was going on. Yugi was holding his back in his arms, clenching it to his chest tightly as if it was a lifeboat that was saving him from drowning and the boys were around him daring him to hand the bag over "if he were a man"

"OI!" Yami yelled and pushed a couple of boys that were about to hit Yugi, "Cut it out! Four against one and you dare to call yourselves men!" Yami bellowed

Most of the children usually stepped back seeing him because he was around an inch taller than them (even Yami was getting taller slowly for his age) and older and his feisty eyes were in a way scaring them.

"Well, well, well…look who's back!" Fujita Shoji said

Fujita was around the same age with Yami but he had skipped school a lot the year before so he was forced to stay and repeat the class. He was two inches taller than Yami and better built. He had blonde hair that as usually he had them up, held by a two-colored ribbon.

"You came to pick a fight, Yami?"

Yami looked at him with anger in his violet eyes. He knew that as long as Fujita was with them, the little brats would keep coming at him. That's why he only said:

"Back off, Fujita!"

"Oh! Or else what? Are you going to beat me up? Guys!"

Yugi's scream came to Yami's ears and he saw the four children going to Yugi again. Yami screamed Yugi's name and ran at them, he punched one of them and avoided to be kicked by another. Of course they were more, and around the same height as he was so he got some hits during the fight

"Yami!" Yugi called

"Yugi stay back!" Yami yelled

The last thing he wanted was yet another thing to happen. He could have taken them on his own, at least that was what he believed, if they hadn't showed up at the gate...Fujita's older brothers. The two of them were around two meters tall and for sure they wouldn't escape "alive from their hands".

"Uh, let's go Yugi!" Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and they started running out of the gate running past the two "bodyguards" as fast as they could

"After them!" Fujita shrieked

The children along with Fujita started running after them. Yami was looking over his shoulder constantly to see how closer they were coming. They were gaining ground all the time. Yugi looked back too and gasped…and then…something happened. One of their chasers flew in the air backwards as if some unknown force had pulled an invisible rope behind his knees. The boy flew and fell comically on his butt in the street inside a pond with dirty water. Yami and Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the comical fall.

They turned to the next block and then, somehow, someway, a cloth fell from its rightful place on the ropes where it was hanging from to get dry and covered completely the two out of the remaining chasers, as though it was one old-fashioned ghost costume. The two boys knocked on each other, since they couldn't see where they were going and fell on the ground, tangled into the white bed sheet. The sight gave some shivers down to the remaining two boys (Fujita included) but seeing the two boys giggling again over the fall of two more members of his gang, Fujita barked once again to his friend to move faster. Yami had started getting irritated but still he couldn't allow anything more to happen. Unfortunately for his expectations, while they ran under a tree, one of the branches moved as if it were some human arm and "grabbed" the remaining friend of Fujita's.

"Yugi! Stop this" Yami said to his brother rigidly while he kept dragging from the wrist and they kept on running

"Stop what?" the boy asked but something in his eyes showed that he knew exactly what his brother was talking about

They ran into a narrow alley, hoping that Fujita would give up however they found themselves trapped in a dead end and Fujita was now approaching slowly.

"So you two, smarties thought that could ran away like that without paying for what you've done to my companions?" Fujita barked enraged, as his nostrils were constantly flattering as if he was some crazy animal.

"Leave him alone, Fujita!" Yami exclaimed and he seemed ready to hit him on the face

"Yami, don't!" Yugi screamed and suddenly…

… Fujita tried to make a step closer to the two brothers but his foot slipped into something invisible and as if someone had worn him roller-scares he started spinning fast towards outside the alley, while panicked Fujita was screaming his lungs out for help and soon…slipping like that reached the riverbank that was close, where he went flying into the river from and a loud "splash" was heard as his body fell in the center of the river… Yami gasped, for he wasn't expecting something like that. When Fujita emerged out of the water with a loud gasp, Yami found the opportunity to grab Yugi's wrist again and drag him away from the spot, running fast, with Fujita's curses echoing behind them all the more distant…

* * *

Somewhere away from the spot, the two brothers stopped to catch their breath and make sure that no one was following them anymore. After that they looked at each other, panting for a couple of seconds. Then, as if they had agreed to do it together, they scoffed and then burst out laughing. They laughed for long, not being able to stop. Yami's ribs hurt from laughter and their previous running and he was feeling that he was still out of breath but now that he recalled back to everything that had happened during their mad chasing, he felt as if he had watched a good comical show. Yugi too was laughing holding his stomach with both hands, red-faced from running and out of breath as well.

"Did you see their faces!" Yugi said still laughing

Yami was still trying to catch his breath from laughing

"Yeah!" he had to admit it was hilarious.

However his expression changed after he took a few breaths to re-gain his composure.

"Yugi" he said, "I told you not to do that. Especially in public"

"But brother…"

"It might be dangerous! For you that is!"

"Dangerous? But how can it be dangerous? And besides I don't do this on purpose! I can't help it!" Yugi protested

"You need to learn how to control it, though" Yami insisted

"I can't! I simply can't! It just…happens!" now Yugi had panicked tears in his eyes

Yami touched his brother's shoulders

"Yugi, calm down…calm down… Look I…I am sorry. I am just worried about you…"

Yugi looked up and his eyes were teary. He looked like trapped animal now.

"Yami…? Is that true…? What Fujita yelled to us a little ago…? Am I really…a freak…?"

Yami's eyes widened for a second. He hadn't paid attention at all to Fujita's yelling before. However apparently Yugi did. And the word "freak" was told to him quite often.

"Yugi…no…no, no way! You are not a freak! You…you're brilliant! You are special! That's all!"

He softly caressed the younger boy's cheek and Yugi leaned to his touch like a kitten that needed petting and comfort.

"What you do… How many people can do that? You are special, Yugi and everyone knows it! Me, grandpa…all those who love you can see that and they tell you! Pay no mind to those idiots! They are jealous!"

Yugi swallowed once and leaned his head in Yami's arms who hugged him tenderly, petting his back comfortingly.

"It was…so…strange and overwhelming feeling…it was…like magic…" he whispered

"I know…" Yami whispered back

"If I cannot do that…then…I'll be a no one…just…a useless crybaby…"

"Don't say that! Don't even think about it! You ARE someone! And you are brilliant! You are…you! And also…remember I cry more than you do!" he smiled slightly when he said the last one, "I cry even when I am frustrated and angry"

Yugi smiled softly looking in Yami's eyes. Yami was really proud. He would never admit that to everyone if he didn't trust him or her. Yugi wiped his tears and nodded.

"Okay…" he said

Yami smiled back and helped his brother stand up again.

"Let's go. I am starving and Grandpa might be worried!"

Yugi smiled sweetly and nodded again. The two brothers took their way back home with Yugi having his arms wrapped around Yami's arm and leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Yami…you are the best brother I would ever ask for…" Yugi whispered

"Thanks…" Yami said with a smile, "You too…"

And then…he added:

"But don't get too excited! I'd rather not end up in the middle of a dirty puddle or with leaves and branches in my hair, if you don't mind!"

Yugi's answer was a small, childish and sweet giggle…

* * *

**Hello guys! I just couldn't wait anymore and I simply HAD to post the first chapter of my Yami Muto story!**

**"Yami Muto" is parody-title for "Harry Potter"**  
**The plot takes place many many years after the defeat of Voldemort. As you can see many adventures come again! More information seen in the journal at my DA profile and the...later chapters!**

**Anyway, as you can see it is pretty much similar to Harry Potter thing. Some of you might say that I am trying (and perhaps with no success) to mimik the writing of Harry Potter books and perhaps they are right. However I was really "enchanted" by the only book I have red in Eglish (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) and I simply wanted to make my writing look good to be red!**

**So...back to the story. As you can see, Yugi is the wizard and not Yami Surprise? Well you must wait and see!**  
**I might be a little slow at this because I want to finish my Vampire Yami story first! However I just couldn't help it and I HAD to write this! I hope you like it!**  
**At first I mentioned the word "darkness" in different languages with last one the Japanese to fit it with Yami as name**

**Fujita Shoji was NOT my creation. He appears in the manga … (however I came up with his sirname "Shoji")**

**I give this as a gift to all of my friends and especially to Kassandra-21 (for she loves Harry Potter) and of course SlytherinTonks (DA) who gave me permission use her creations as preview images**

**Please do not use or copy any part of this writing without my permission. If you want to create art of it (pics, one-shot comics etc...) please give me credit and come to me giving me a link of your art so I can thank you properly and admire your work**

**Please if you read this review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	2. A Letter for Yugi

"Ouch!" Yami protested as Sugoroku tended another bruise on his cheek with the piece of cotton wetted with alcohol

"Oh, don't be like that! You're a man aren't you?" Sugoroku teased and pressed the cotton-ball to the bruise again

"Ouch!" Yami immediately protested

Yugi giggled a little at the funny faces Yami was making. He closed the first-aid kit and put it back in place.

"However Yami, you are way too unthinkable! You always rush into things!"

"He's right, Yami" Sugoroku agreed while putting a plaster to Yami's cheek, "You must think before rushing into fights"

Yami touched his now tended cheek feeling the medical alcohol still stinging.

"Well…what else could I do? They had him cornered" he said defensively

However he couldn't deny the fact that he indeed rushed into things. But sometimes he couldn't help it.

"There! I am done" Yugi said as he closed the cupboard which he had put the first aid kit in

"Ah… Thanks" Yami said hissing in pain at his cheek when he touched it with his finger to check and immediately regretted it

"Don't touch it, big brother!" Yugi 'scolded' him

Yami didn't even bother to stop his smile from appearing to his lips. It wasn't like he liked it when his little brother scolded him, however de didn't dislike it either. The way Yugi's small lips pouted, the way his delicate eyebrows frowned made him look like a cute teddy bear, like those Yugi and Yami shared together. Yami often joked around saying that if his brother took that specific expression and then hid among the stuffed animals then Yami or anyone else wouldn't be able to tell the difference between him and them.

"Okay, okay… Jeez!" Yami sighed

Yugi's face grew smiley once more. Yami sighed but his smile remained. However even if he didn't like it, he had to admit that Yugi was way more patient than he was and he was more…reasonable at times. Yami was different. His pride and hastiness were making him act fast before considering his actions too well. Usually his gut was right, however even Yami knew he couldn't always rely on that. Even so, he was better than Yugi at school and sports. He was better at games… Yami still couldn't explain that. He knew that his brother was great and worthy opponent and the difference between them wasn't…bigger than a hair however at school Yugi wasn't making it so well as someone would have expected.

Yami was always blaming the lack of confidence Yugi had. Yugi never gave up however he still didn't believe in himself enough to do well at school. One thing Yugi was better at was art and perhaps it was making various crafts too. Yugi liked making and drawing things. Perhaps it was a secret talent of his…well…except THAT talent he had…

"Anyway it's your turn to wash the dishes!" Sugoroku said cheerfully

"I did it yesterday!" Yugi's arm rose in the air before Yami had the chance to say it first, "It is Yami's turn now!"

Yami groaned. Yugi was damn good at that! He could always tell what was about to say and then say it before him! And the truth was that the previous time it was their turn to wash the dishes it was Yami the one who did it because of the same reason and they had "agreed" Yugi would do it next.

"Alright! Yami it is!" Sugoroku chuckled

"Thanks for backstabbing me, Yugi!" Yami murmured to his brother through clenched teeth

He wasn't really angry of course. In fact he didn't mind washing the dishes…THAT much. However deal was deal. Only then he remembered that Yugi had his other hand behind his back at that time. He had his fingers crossed, no doubt.

"Anytime, brother!" Yugi giggled and then ran upstairs to their room

Yami sighed and stood up from the table to go to the sink. He switched hot water on and placed the dirty plates under the tap. The soft steam that formed from warm water felt pleasant to his face. Hot water didn't bother him. Either he had built tolerance to it or he was simply made for…hotness. Yami started scrubbing the dishes with the sponge. For a second he looked out of the window that was above the sink. Outside there was a clear, black sky full with countless stars. Yami kept staring them, completely forgetting the hot water that kept on running over his hands and plates.

"Some say that stars never lie…" he thought to himself, "If that's true, then my and my brother's purpose is somewhere there…and still we do not know it…"

Yami barely thought about his future plans for his life. He never thought that far. He was more man of action. And when he was thinking about the future, he usually thought about Yugi's uncertain future. With Yugi's abilities, it was hard for his little brother to find a place to belong. Especially since he couldn't control it.

However when Yami was alone, sometimes he caught himself thinking about his future as well. He realized he didn't have many purposes in his life: Only games and his family. However was that enough? What could he do? He also wanted some recognition. He desired greatness in a way. He was a proud boy. That was sure. He wanted recognition…he wanted to prove himself…

"Maybe one day…both of us will…"

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the sky had a gray color as it was covered in clouds. Some dog was barking at the end of the street. Kame Game Shop was closed in that morning. It would probably open later on. The wind was blowing some leaves here and there, and they were dancing gracefully in a strange dance only nature could produce. There weren't many people walking around. Probably most of them were sleeping still. It was Saturday morning after all. Therefore there was no one there to notice a tawny owl flying gracefully, yet with incredible speed and power, in the gray sky and landing to a branch…close to the Kame Game Shop…

Yami and Yugi were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Sugoroku Muto entered the room holding a bunch of letters checking them.

"The mail's here, guys!" he announced

The two boys raised their heads to look at him.

"Now let's see…" Sugoroku was mumbling to himself as he was seeing through the letters, "…is there something interesting today…?"

Yugi and Yami were looking at him with great attention.

"Yami! Look!" suddenly Yugi left the table and ran to the window

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked

"An owl! I have never seen one up-close!"

Indeed the beautiful tawny bird with the open-wide golden eyes was standing at a branch around a dozen of meters away from the window Yami and Yugi were staring from… Yami joined Yugi.

"Wow! You're right!" he said, "She is beautiful! Whoa! She must have forgotten to go to sleep!" he commented

Yugi had stuck his little face on the glass of the window, along with his two palms looking at the beautiful bird. Was it just his imagination or the bird…was staring at him?

"B-Big bro…" Yugi stuttered while getting hold of Yami's sleeve, "This owl…is looking at me…"

Yami chuckled.

"Don't be silly, Yugi! She is an owl! This is the way she gazes all the time. It is just that now she is searching the place to find a place to sleep the day over…"

"I…I guess…" Yugi said and let go of Yami's hand, "She's creepy…" he mumbled, "Beautiful…but creepy…"

Sugoroku was smirking while listening to the brothers' conversation. He shook his head and bent down to the letters he was holding once more… As he was passing through the letters, tough, he reached the final one. It was a yellowish-white envelope that was sealed with…red wax?! Who used wax to seal letters in 21st century?! Also the wax seal had a strange crest on it. As if it was some letter sent from a medieval palace or something. Sugoroku flipped the letter over to see whom it was from and whom it was addressing to. There was no name of the person who sent it. It only had one named written with beautiful calligraphic letters.

Yugi Muto

Sugoroku looked genuinely surprised. Yugi had never received a letter before and certainly not such a…formal yet strange letter.

"Yugi…" he said, "This letter is for you…"

Yugi blinked in surprise and Yami couldn't fight back a small gasp of surprise.

"For me?" Yugi questioned pointing at himself

Sugoroku nodded.

"It has your name on it. It is yours…"

He handed the letter to his little grandson. Yugi held the letter in shaky hands. His palms were sweaty and he was afraid he would ruin the envelope. Yami had leaned over Yugi in interest.

"Come on!" he encouraged him, "Open it!"

The boy's hands were still shaking while he was holding the envelope.

"S-Should I?" he asked dumpily, "I mean…I never receive letters… It…It could be a mistake… Probably is someone else's letter…"

"Of course you should, you dummy!" Yami said softly, "It's yours isn't it? Who else has your name after all? Come on! Open it and read it to us!"

"That's right!" now Sugoroku shared his elder grandson's enthusiasm.

Yugi gulped once.

"Alright then…here goes…"

With hands that were still shaking from emotion and anticipation he unsealed the red wax seal and opened the envelope… Slowly he took out the main letter, which was beautifully folded. He opened it to reveal the same, beautiful calligraphy… And he red in a small voice:

_"Dear Mr. Muto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"_

Yugi's eyes widened (as well as everyone else's) and looked up at his audience as if asking for support. He still couldn't believe in his eyes. A school? For wizards and witches?! His brother and grandfather didn't seem less shocked but Yami nodded his head faintly, encouraging him to continue.

_"…Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress"_

Yugi finished his reading in a small, dying voice and looked up at his small audience. His face was almost as white as the paper he was holding. With hands still trembling he opened the envelope and took out…a list of stuff like a shopping list and a small ticket. It looked like a one-way train ticket and it was for…Platform 9 ¾?! In London too?! Sugoroku broke the silence that followed.

"Ha. That was very good prank indeed. And well set up to be exact! Come on my boy…" he said patting Yugi's shoulder softly, "Calm down…"

Saying to Yugi to calm down at a moment like that, it was like saying to the fire "not to burn". Yugi was now shaking all over.

"This…is a fake…r-right…?" he whispered in a barely noticeable voice, "Magic…d-doesn't exist right…? Right…?"

Yami didn't answer. He took the letter from Yugi's hands softly and checked it and then the ticket and the list.

"Well, I believe it is real" he declared seriously causing the other two look at him questionably, "I mean…this paper and this calligraphy look too good to be fake right? Also who would have used wax to seal the letter? It is not that such things are found every day, isn't it? Also all the details…the names…the exact list of objects needed…even the ticket, look all so real. I doubt that someone would be through so much trouble for a single prank… Besides that owl…"

He paused for a second to take a glance out of the window over his shoulder with the corner of his eye. He was right. The owl was still outside at the same place.

"…is still there" he finished his sentence, "All that seem too strange to me to be a common prank. After all we all know what Yugi can do… So yes. I believe that it is 100% real…"

"Hmm" Sugoroku rubbed his beard in deep thought, "Indeed. What you said sounds correct, Yami."

Yugi seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

"So…I am…a wizard…" he mumbled

Deep inside he always knew it, but he was in denial because it was too much to handle. However now the truth was before his eyes and there was no space for doubts anymore.

"You must go, Yugi" Yami told him, "In that place they will teach you how to control your talents…you must go"

Yugi looked at him.

"What about you, big brother?"

"Me…?" Yami smiled a sad smile, "I am not a wizard. I will stay here cheer you all the time and be proud of you! I will always support you"

"What? You mean…you aren't coming with me…?"

"Yugi. The invitation was for you and you alone. I don't think I can follow you"

"No" Yugi said, "I won't go"

"Yugi!" Yami protested

"I am not going without you!"

"You must, Yugi!"

"I am not obliged to go, am I? Without you I am not going!"

"Yugi don't be silly" Yami got hold of Yugi's shoulders, "This is your chance to learn how to control your abilities. You finally have the chance to control what is inside you. This is the only place that can possibly help you do it!"

"But…I can't! Without you I can't…"

"You can and you will! You must…"

"NO! I don't want this!" Yugi yelled in tears and ran upstairs pushing Yami out of the way

"Yugi!" Yami called, "Yugi!"

He hissed and clenched his fists.

"Dammit!"

He felt Sugoroku's hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some time, Yami. He is upset right now. Let us not talk about it for now…"

Yami felt his eyes burning with tears too. He was angry with himself for being harsh to Yugi and he regretted it making him cry. He wiped the tears with the back of his fist angrily.

"Okay…" he said in a low voice

* * *

The days passed without anything happening. Yugi wouldn't change his mind. But…in reality something was happening. Owls kept coming. All the more owls were coming and sitting on the branches or the cars all around Kame Game Shop and they would keep staring at the house with their wide eyes as if they were observing every single detail of it. Yami was startled and was constantly watching them with very chance… When he washed the dishes, when he went out to throw the trash in the trash bins or when he had to swap the entrance of the Game Shop. He was feeling the owls' gazes upon him, almost piercing his soul. He was feeling a shiver down his spine every time… Even when he was taking Yugi to school, an owl would follow them and wait outside school for Yugi to come out and then return back home with them. One more owl was joining the others every day that passed. There had gathered yellow, black, white gray and all possible colors of owls outside the small Game Shop.

Every time Yami or Sugoroku would try to shoo them away, the owls wouldn't move an inch. They remained there…observing…guarding… And every day Yugi refused to give an answer, a new owl would appear…guarding…lurking. They seemed to be lurking for Yugi as if they were lurking for the next mouse to hunt. And they wouldn't move from where they were. They didn't sleep, they didn't eat, and they didn't drink… They were just standing there waiting…guarding and lurking. Waiting, guarding and lurking all the time… Yami sighed once more as he lay down on his bed gazing at the ceiling. An owl was sitting at the window at the ceiling…stabbing him with her sharp, wide golden eyes that appeared to be glowing in the darkness…

Yugi's 11th birthday was coming closer…

* * *

**Ta-Da! Second chappie of my Yami Muto and the Room of Snakes! We are getting to the juicy point here!;P Yugi receives his letter a little before turning 11 years old! However Yugi refuses to go without his brother**

**As you can see McGonagall is the one sent the letter but as Headmistress this time! Since the defeat of Voldemort she is the headmistress of Hogwarts!**  
**Poor Yugi is afraid to go without Yami because he feels uncertain! What is going to happen? Stay tuned to see;P**

_**Story by (c) Me**_

_**Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh belong to their rightful owners!**_

**Please do not use or copy any part of this writing without my permission. If you want to create art of it (pics, one-shot comics etc...) please give me credit and come to me giving me a link of your art so I can thank you properly and admire your work**

**Please if you read this please review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

"Congratulations for your 11th birthday, birthday boy!" Sugoroku Muto said loudly clapping his hands (*)

Yugi's eyes snapped open and gasped seeing his grandpa and his older brother above his head smiling to him. Each one of them was holding a small package in his hands.

"Gramps! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed happily sitting up to the bed

Yami smiled. Another thing he admired to Yugi was his vividness. It didn't matter whether it was late midnight or early in the morning. Yugi's face was always fresh and his eyes enthusiastic and alive as ever. Even now Yugi covered his mouth with both hands and took a happy expression.

"I don't believe you guys!" he exclaimed

"It is not every day a young man turns eleven years old, is it?" Sugoroku said winking at his grandson

Yugi's eyes were gazing at the presents his two family members were holding. Sugoroku was holding a large, square box while Yami was holding a small, rectangle package.

"Oh, just stop talking and open your presents already!" Yami said chuckling

He didn't need to say it twice, cause Yugi had jumped in a sitting position already grabbing Grandpa's present first. Since Yugi had no friends, his family's presents were the only ones he got so he had cherished every single one of them and he still did. He grabbed the big, orange package and started tearing the orange wrapper, eager for whatever was inside it.

"Ah!" he ejaculated happily, "Gramps! This is…beautiful!"

And he took out of the box a woolen sweater with purple and blue stripes and had his name written on the upper left side of the breast. Also inside the box was the last version of Yugi's favorite board game Monster World.

"Thank you so much Gramps! This is wonderful!"

"Well the sweater is for winter but I guessed I could give it to you now! As for the game…you always said you wanted it"

"I did! Thanks Gramps!" Yugi said hugging his grandfather tightly

"Come on now! It's my turn!" Yami said teasingly, "It's my present next!"

Yugi clapped his hands happily, causing Yami to chuckle, and took the present his big brother gave him.

"Super, Special, Awesome!" Yugi exclaimed seeing what was inside

Yami couldn't hold back his laughter. Yugi always exclaimed that when he was over-joyful or too surprised.

"The cards I wanted!" Yugi continued taking out of the box five Duel Monsters cards, "Silent Swordsman, Silent Magician, Toy Magician, Sand Castle and Gandora the Dragon of Destruction! Thank you so much Yami! I wanted these since forever!"

Yami smiled in response.

"I know. I searched throughout the entire city to find them. With some help from Grandpa I managed to gather them"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yugi exclaimed happily and hugged Yami tightly

When he did that, though the vase on their desk broke into thousands of pieces. Sugoroku, Yami and Yugi snapped their heads there at the same time.

"Oops!" Yugi mumbled

Yami blinked a little and then sighed deeply.

"Never mind, Yugi" he said, "I got it. You're flying from joy!"

Yugi giggled nervously and Sugoroku chuckled.

"It was just an old vase, nothing to worry about." He said gathering the pieces of the vase from the floor, "Now you two…let's go down and have our breakfast first shall we?"

"Okay!" both said in union before starting climbing down the stairs…

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Sugoroku and Yami exclaimed together bringing he birthday cake.

It was a nice and simple chocolate cake with several whipped cream decorations. Sugoroku had baked the cake and Yami had decorated it. They both had woken up before dawn that morning to prepare everything for Yugi. The cake had a round shape and on it eleven small, blue candles were flickering. Yugi clapped his small hands happily seeing it. Chocolate cake was his favorite.

"Ah! I'll help you with the dishes!" he said and went to grab the small dissert dishes

Well…he could have if his powers hadn't reacted to his joy again and…made two dishes fly to the air and then fall. Yami gasped and grabbed them before falling to the floor.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief

"Oh, gosh!" Yugi exclaimed, "Sorry, Yami! I'll…I'll help you with…"

"No!" Yami and Sugoroku exclaimed at the same time.

"No…" Yami said again, "Let's avoid further damage, shall we?"

"Big brother! That's mean!" Yugi pouted

"Well…it's the truth, isn't it?" Yami chuckled back

Yugi's answer was to stick his tongue out at his brother playfully. Yami chuckled.

"Anyway, make a wish, Yugi" Sugoroku said

Yugi seemed thoughtful for a second. He then closed his eyes, drew a deep breath and blew the eleven candles out with one blow. He had barely blown them when…a strong light like an explosion erupted out of the door.

"What the-…?!" Yami exclaimed

And before he could even finish that a huge cloud of smoke, as if someone had dropped one of those smokescreens, erupted in front of the door from the inside part! When the smoke started to clear off, a human silhouette was standing there… Tall like a tree and dressed in a large trench coat all buttoned up and with a hat on his head… The smoke cleared some more and more of his characteristics got revealed; a square chin, a pair of strong, gloved hands and a gray mask covering the upper half of his face… The man stood there and dusted his sleeve a little.

"Finally I made it…" he said to himself and his voice was deep and kind of husky

He raised his eyes to look at the startled trio that was staring at him.

"Good evening" he said again, "My name is Titan Darkwaters"

"Titan…Darkwaters…?" Yami repeated blinking in confusion

"That's right. I am working for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Hogwarts!?" Yami whispered again

"That's right" the man repeated but his eyes searched the place to find Yugi standing still at the same spot

"Yugi Muto" he said

Yugi tensed a little when he heard his name and subconsciously hid himself behind Yami peeking at the masked stranger over his brother's shoulder.

"Y-Yes…?" he stuttered

The unknown man that presented himself as Titan remained expressionless.

"First of all, happy birthday." He said in a typical way that surprised Yugi, "Also, in Hogwarts Headmistress's behalf, I am obliged to ask you the reason you haven't presented yourself yet. The letter was delivered to you, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes it was…" Yugi admitted

"Then why haven't we received an answer from you? If you wanted not to attend in this magical school you could have sent your response…."

Yugi blushed.

"I…I didn't know…" he confessed

"But still…" Titan continued, "I do not understand why you do not wish to attend to that school. It is a great opportunity for you. You do not have any other way to learn magic since you live along with Muggles"

"Muggles?" Yami questioned again

"Oh, not-magic-related people" Titan explained fast and returned to Yugi, "If you had at least one Magic-related sibling then it would be fine, but now you do not have anyone to guide you."

"Can Yami come with me?" Yugi asked

Titan's mouth opened slightly; surprised by the sudden and unusual request.

"Of course not" he said, "Your brother is not a wizard. He cannot come to a magic school!"

"Then I am not going!"

"But-…"

"No, I won't" Yugi insisted, "I am not obliged to go if I don't want to, am I?"

"Well…of course not but-…"

"Then I do not want to come"

"Yugi that's enough!" this time it was Yami's voice the one to be heard

The two people turned their heads towards him. Yami was standing there, with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I can't sit here and watch when you ruin your own future!"

"Y-Yami…?" Yugi blinked in confusion

Yami approached him and got hold of Yugi's shoulders.

"You are special, Yugi, you are and you know it. Here, though, no one will ever understand you! If you go to that school, you will be able to learn how to control your powers and you will not be alone anymore. You will make friends…tons of them!"

"But…" Yugi's eyes were teary, "What about you?"

"Me?" Yami smiled a small and somehow sad smile, "I am not a wizard. Therefore I cannot come. However I will always be with you in your heart. And I will always cheer you from here! You'll become a great wizard and I will be proud of you for every single thing you do!"

"No! I don't want this! I want you with me!" Yugi yelled, who was crying

"Don't be silly, Yugi. I can't come with you and you know it. I will always wait here and…"

"No!" Yugi cut his phrase in the middle, "I don't want this! I want you with me! I can't do this on my own! I am not obliged to go! Without you I am not going!"

"Yugi! Listen to me! Stop acting stupid and think of yourself a little!" Yami bellowed, "You cannot control your powers now! They might be dangerous for you in the future! You must go!"

"No! I don't want this!" now it was Yugi's turn to shriek and tears had blurred his eyesight

"Yugi!"

"NO!"

But from Yugi's anger one of the candles that were decorating the table fell and the tablecloth caught fire! Yami as if by instinct made a haste move and cupped that small fire with his palm!

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled and even Titan had placed his hand in his trench coat like searching for something

However Yami didn't feel a thing… He didn't feel like burning…only small warmth. He slowly raised his hand up and saw the flame was now on his hand…burning as if it was still on the tablecloth, but without burning his flesh. Yami was staring at it…not knowing what to do or how to react. However it wasn't an unpleasant site…On the contrary. It seemed amazing to him. In a way he couldn't describe.

"You're on fire!" Yugi exclaimed in panic

"No…" Yami muttered and he still couldn't take his eyes off the flame, "It doesn't hurt…at all…" He moved his fingers a little to see the shapes the fire was taking by the movement, "It's warm…"

Titan was standing there with his jaw hanging open at the site… Yami slowly closed his fist and the fire was gone…he opened the other one and the fire was there… He did this one more time and then…he turned around harshly and opened his palm completely with a swift move. The flame was lost from his hands completely and the eleven candles on Yugi's cake were lit again.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi muttered

"Unbelievable!" they heard Titan's voice in a whisper of admiration and surprise

The huge man approached Yami and got hold of his forearm forcefully.

"Hey!" Yami protested

"Boy!" Titan said not paying mind to him, "How old are you?!"

"Huh? Th-Thirteen…" Yami blinked in confusion in the man's sudden change of behavior

"And you never had any hints of power before?"

"N-No! Never!"

Titan seemed ready to ask something else but he let go of Yami's arm instead and searched inside his trench coat for something and turned his back at them. Yami remained there, rubbing his sore arm.

"…Yes…" they heard him saying, "…yes…understood…"

He turned around and looked at them.

"Yami Muto. Apparently you will be accepted to this school too. This is the last moment's decision but having magical powers coming with two years of delay it might be troublesome…"

Yami was frozen to his place.

"Me…? A wizard…?"

The word was ringing pleasantly to his ears and was filling him with a strange tickling sensation of pride he couldn't describe. Even if he would never admit it even to himself, he was always feeling jealous of Yugi for his special powers. Sometimes he had imagined himself being strong…powerful. However now this dream was turning into reality, he was feeling lightheaded as if he was intoxicated.

"Under these circumstances I will have to ask you one more time whether you desire to enter the school. Both of you. And this time I will have to insist. It is the first time I see a wizard that grew his powers later than usually. Especially so long after the normal age."

That made Yami worry. Later than normal? Was that bad for him? Could that mean that he would be weaker than others? Abnormal, perhaps…?

"Yami! That's wonderful!" Yugi's sudden tight hug snapped him out of his thoughts

He looked at the smaller boy and he saw the sparkle of enthusiasm in his eyes. All tears were gone and he could see only happiness.

"We can now go together! We can go to Hogwarts together!"

Yami looked at him and all his worries flew to thin air. A smile crept to his lips.

"I guess so!" he said to his little brother, "I guess we can!"

"Well then" Titan interrupted them once more, "We need to go. Go upstairs to gather your stuff and we will be going! There are many things you need to be informed about! As Muggle children you need to know how things work to our world! Also we need to hurry before it gets dark to London!"

The two brothers looked at each other questionably. London? How were they supposed to go there? By plane? In any case they had to follow the man. They ran upstairs to find their suitcases. They opened them on their beds and started searching their wardrobes.

"Hey, Yami…" Yugi spoke in a small voice while putting some shirts inside his suitcase

"Yes?"

"How do you think is going to be? In Hogwarts I mean…"

"Who knows?" Yami shrugged, "I guess we will see teachers wearing pointy hats and riding flying broomsticks!"

Yugi giggled.

"Now I really am excited Yami!" Yugi confessed, "Especially now that you will be with me!"

"Yes…" Yami mumbled absent-mindedly, "It is…wonderful…"

* * *

Outside the weather was slightly cloudy but since it was still July it was warm. The two children had to sprint in order to keep up with the large man who was barely walking but still he had covered longer distance than them. They kept on walking in the city till they found a small, dark alley. Titan took the turn and entered the alley with the two brothers following. The large man placed his hand in his trench coat once again like he had done when Yami's hand was on fire, and pulled out a…twig! It was a long and nice-shaped one but it was still a twig.

The tall wizard directed the point of the twig to the depths of the dark alley.

"_Homenum Revelio"_ he whispered

Nothing happened. The only thing they could see was the empty dark alley and the only thing heard was silence.

"Good" the man monologized and stowed the strange twig back into his trench coat, "Path is free. Let's get going"

The two brothers looked at each other questionably and shrugged.

"Come on you two! We do not have all day!" the man was growing impatient.

The two brothers snapped out of their thoughts and followed Titan to the depths of the alley. Titan stopped at the brick wall of the alley and placed his hand in his deep, trench coat pocket. He took out of it a small, sealed vase. He opened it and the Muto brothers saw that it contain ashes. A fine, gray powder.

"Thank goodness I always carry some more Floo Powder with me just in case… Come on you two! Take some!"

"Floo Powder?" Yugi asked cocking up a brow

"Yes" the man said as a matter of fact, "We will travel to London"

"With this?!" Yami couldn't hide his surprise.

Not like he wasn't expecting to hear unbelievable things however actually thinking of traveling from one corner of the world to the other holding a handful of ashes was something he most certainly couldn't even imagine!

"Exactly, now take a good handful of it. Both of you"

The boys obeyed. The powder felt like smooth sang between Yami's fingers.

"Now stand to either side of me and get hold of my coat" Titan continued giving directions

The two brothers took position to either side of him and got hold of his trench coat with their free hand.

"Now I am going to say the place we want to go to and when I do all three of us will let go of Floo Powder and we will be transferred there… Understood?"

"Y-Yes" Yugi stuttered

"I think so" Yami said

"Good. Just remember we will need to throw our Powder at the same time, it is really important!"

"Okay but…why don't we…fly there or anything? Or…teleport ourselves or something… Isn't it possible?" Yami asked

Titan looked down at him and sighed. It was as if it was chore to him to explain the basic –no doubt- things that were so self-evident to him to those two.

"We can" he said, "But it is forbidden using magic outside Hogwarts."

"So…the magic dust…"

"Using magical equipment is forgiven when we need to pick up new students that live away from London train station"

"Oh" Yami only said

"Now, young men, if you do not have any more questions let's get going before we lose the weather we desire in London"

Titan seemed to be losing his patience and he seemed anxious enough since the moment Yami's powers were revealed so both of Muto brothers agreed to leave questions for later on… Titan raised his giant hand and the two brothers raised theirs mimicking his stance. Then, the enormous man said in a loud and clear voice:

"Trafalgar Square, Alley 13!"

Yami and Yugi realized that this was the moment. All three hands moved at the same time throwing the dust to the alley's ground. Green flames surrounded them at once and in an instant everything turned dark in Yami's eyes…

* * *

**(*) In Japan the wish for birthday is " -sai no tanjoubi omedettou gozaimasu!" which means "congratulations for your -th birthday!" that's why I kept the wish the way it was.**

**Yami has powers too? What happened? They head to Hogwarts together...let's see what happens...**

**That Titan character is not mine. He appears in Yu-Gi-Oh GX imagine him with his clothes but without the dueling equipment! His sirname was invented by me though...**

**Also I couldn't resist but to put Yugi's Abridged Series quote!**

**I hope you like it guys! And sorry I was late... If you read this...please comment!**

**_Story by (c) Me_**

**Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh belong to their rightful owners!**

**Please do not use or copy any part of this writing without my permission. If you want to create art of it (pics, one-shot comics etc...) please give me credit and come to me giving me a link of your art so I can thank you properly and admire your work**


	4. Diagon Alley

Yami Muto started slowly opening his eyes. For a moment he felt as if floating between two dimensions or something. He couldn't explain the sensation in better words. However when his eyelids started to open he was sure that this wasn't true. He opened them completely to see only thick blurriness. He had to blink a couple of times for his vision to be cleared up. When his eyes adjusted fast to the half-light he saw they were in a small, narrow alley. He couldn't recognize the style of the walls built all around him. He didn't know where he was but one thing he knew for sure. He wasn't in Domino anymore.

"Are you two okay, lads?" Titan's deep voice distracted him from his thoughts

"I'm fine!" it was now Yugi's small and sweet voice replying

"Y-Yeah…" Yami added.

His shoulders and sleeves were still slightly powdered with the soft ash-like dust. He dusted it off with his hand and looked up at the tall, masked man that was somehow doing the same thing.

"Come on, you two. We're moving…" Titan said again

The two children had to sprint in order to keep up with the giant man's large footsteps but once they stepped out in the dim light they saw to their great surprise where they were.

"What the…?" Yami mumbled

"Trafalgar Square." Titan said in a plain voice seeing the kids' utter astonishment, "Like I mentioned before we were transported here. We have put numbers to the alleys around to make the transport more accurate. Come on, now. Hurry up"

The two brothers tried hard to walk after the large man pulling their suitcases with them. Meanwhile Yugi drew the acceptance letter with the "shopping list" out of his jacket pocket and started reading aloud:

_"All first-year students must require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (by Miranda Goshawk)_

_A History of Magic (by Bathilda Bagshot) _

_Magical Theory (by Adalbert Waffling)_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration (by Emeric Switch)_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (by Phyllida Spore)_

_Magical Drafts and Potions (by Arsenius Jigger)_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (by Newt Scamander)_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection (by Quentin Trimble)"_

If Yugi had raised his head from his reading he would have seen Yami with his eyes fastened on him, full of interest for the strange yet somehow wonderful to him, titles of those unknown books. Yugi continued reading:

_"Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad…"_

Yugi raised his eyes from the piece of paper puckering his face (in a rather cute way) in deep thought and puzzlement.

"And we're supposed to find all this in London?" asked while looking up at the tall masked man.

"Yes" Titan replied, "Only if we look to the right place, though…"

Yugi's face became even more confused than before.

"And what about this?" Yami barged in holding up the train ticket, "Here it says 'Platform 9 ¾' There is no Platform 9 ¾ as far as I know!"

Titan looked down at him and even through the mask, it was visible he got a little annoyed by Yami's tone's tendency to become slightly arrogant.

"Everything in their right time, Mr. Muto" he said rigidly

Yami had no other choice but to put the ticket back into his pocket speaking no more… The strange company kept on walking to the large city of London, city more than twice as large as Domino. Titan led them to a bridge and they started crossing it. However that moment another person appeared from the other side of it. Yami had thought that Titan was tall but when he actually came face-to-face with that man, Yami realized what true height was all about!

The man that was standing barely half foot away from him was about twice taller than any other person he had ever seen in his life and at least three times as wide. Standing at his full height he resembled a thousand-year-old tree. He had a long mane of shaggy hair and a rich, long beard that covered most of his face. The hairs of his head and face had some traces of gray hair inside them that were contrasting like lightning bolts in the black sky in the middle of a storm.

He was dressed in a large, brown overcoat and large pants that ended up to a pair of the largest leather boots Yami had ever seen that, undoubtedly, were covering a pair of as big feet. The only thing that was small on that giant was a pair of dark eyes that looked rather…kindly at the two children. This man was making even Titan look like a boy. Yugi had found his way behind Yami holding on his jacket tightly while taking glances at the giant before them. The enormous man bent his head down slightly to look down at the kids and then back at Titan.

" 'Gooday, Titan" he greeted him like an old friend, "Nice ta see ya 'ere"

"Good day to you too, Hagrid" Titan responded, "Lads, meet Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Nice ta meet ya boys" Hagrid said offering one of his large hands in a handshake to Yugi

Yugi was still insecure but took a small step closer.

"Emm…m-me too…" said hoping his English wouldn't abandon him now

Yugi's little hand disappeared into the giant's hand like a stone in the size of a human fist when it is thrown into the ocean when Hagrid did the handshake with him.

"M-My name's Yugi… Muto Yugi…"

"Nice ta meet ya Yugi! Quite unusual name ya 'ave…"

Yugi blushed.

"Emm…"

"The kids are Japanese" Titan said on his behalf

Hagrid seemed confused when he looked at Titan once more.

"Are ya kiddin' me? Then what 're they doin' 'ere in London? Why not to other schools? Isn't it trouble for the kids?"

"Their mother had distant roots in England. That's why they speak English greatly despite their young age" Titan explained again, ignoring Hagrid's surprised outburst, "That's why Headmistress McGonagall thought it would be better for the kids to study to Hogwarts."

Hagrid said a simple "Oh" in understanding. Titan walked closer.

"It is just…" his voice was now low as if he didn't want to be heard, "…the boy…"

And stood to his tiptoes to whisper into Hagrid's ear. Yami saw Hagrid's eyebrows rising and his eyes widening as he looked at him now with an intense stare that made him feel a bit uneasy.

"No way" he finally said, "He can't be…"

The giant kneeled down to come closer to Yami's face. Even kneeled down, Yami had to keep his head slightly up so his eyes were looking into Hagrid's.

" 'e hadn't showed any powers 'till now? Unbelievable! 'e seems to be… 'ow old? Fourteen?"

"I'm thirteen!" Yami replied a bit annoyed. People always mistook him for being older than he actually was.

"Still da same!" Hagrid said, "And ya never 'ad any kind of power before?"

The only thing Yami could do was to shake his head negatively.

"I will report it to Headmistress McGonagall soon after I arrive to Hogwarts." Titan said again

Hagrid stood back at his full height once more.

"Oh, I see…" he plainly said, "Well…anyway I welcome ya two to Hogwarts from now" and a smile sweetened his hairy face

Yami didn't know why but he knew he could fully trust at this man… Hagrid said 'goodbye' once more and left with his large feet making tremendous rumbling as he walked with his enormous steps and weight. The two brothers were left quite still staring after the giant that was walking away.

"Come on you two! We do not have all day" Titan called at them from away

Both of them turned to look at him.

"R-Right away!" Yugi said and ran there pulling his suitcase with him

Yami took a glance over his shoulder towards the direction Hagrid had left but now…he saw nothing. As if the large man got lost in thin air… He remained quite still in astonishment.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice from away reached his ears

"I'm coming!" he snapped out of his thoughts and started following as well…

* * *

The two children kept following the tall man till they reached a small pub at the end of a street named Leaky Cauldron. They followed Titan inside with no further complains. As they were walking past people dressed n strange clothing, the two brothers felt, not so pleasantly, everyone's eyes falling onto them as they were walking. They reached the end of the shop's corridor and got out of the small backdoor to yet another alley.

"Excuse me…" Yami said again, "But…where are we going?"

And then Titan smiled and it was the first smile Yami had seen on this man's stone-like face.

"To Diagon Alley of course. The only place you can find what you need…"

He drew the same twig out of his jacket and tapped with it a couple of stones on the brick wall. Shortly after, the bricks began to whirl and spin around each other. A hole appeared in the middle of them which grew wider and wider and finally they formed an archway that leaded to the most phantasmagoric place Yami or Yugi had ever seen even in their most crazy dreams… Diagon Alley.

Crooked, cobbled streets and shops the one right next to the other was the only thing Yami and Yugi could see once they stepped through the archway. The entire place was echoing by the voices of the countless people who were walking the one after (or next to) the other, talking in loud tones to be heard over the rumbling of the countless people. Yami found himself opening his eyes as wide as they could be and he was trying to 'suck in them' all those things around him…all the strange shops with the unusual things at the storefronts; Strange, silver instruments, exotic type of fabrics, strange clothes, books dressed in leather covers with strange colors and titles written with old-fashioned letters, animals like owls or bats that were staring at them through their cages, phials with extraordinary stuff inside them. Yami red a couple of etiquettes on them such as 'Bat spleens' or 'Salamander Blood'… Yami found out that it was impossible for him to look down and turn his eyes off those things. Not even when he stumbled on one or two feet to the ground and heard the small moans of protest from those feet's owners, looked elsewhere but all those wonders he was seeing… There was even a shop where it sold several animals. Many beautiful owls and cats were at the shop front window.

"Yami look! Wouldn't it be great to have one of those?" Yugi asked excited

"Indeed…I doubt that Grandpa would want to have a pet bat or toad…and I can only imagine what will happen if he will have to hunt a flying owl around the house!"

Yugi giggled, "Then what about a cat?"

"You know Grandpa is allergic to cats!"

Yugi giggled again.

"Then a rat perhaps!" Yugi added playfully. Yami chuckled

"Can you imagine? And then chasing it around the house because it ate some wire!"

They continued walking around… Yami was the braver of the two since he was constantly looking around…at the people passing by…their strange clothes…their strange jewelry… Yugi though pulled Titan's trench coat shyly and said in a voice higher than usual in his nervousness –and perhaps excitement-

"But sir…how are we…supposed to pay for all this…? We… Can we use the same money with Japan?"

"No, lad, there is the money you need!" Titan said pointing at a large, marble neo-classical building that was jumping out of the mass of shops.

"Wow…" Yami found himself whispering.

The un-fitting trio approached the large building. Outside there was a large, golden epigraph with the words 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'. They entered into a small hall that ended to silver closed doors. Close to the doors there was something engraved close to them; Yami read aloud:

_Enter Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Yami whistled impressed by the words. The words he had read caused him to have an unpleasant shiver down his spine, not sure if he wanted to see what awaited the one who wanted to steal in that bank…

Two strange creatures, short till Yami's stomach, bowed and open the silver doors. So the trio entered into a vast marble hall. Yami and Yugi were now looking totally stunned by the impressive place… The marble hall reminded them of palace with the beautiful carvings to the marble walls and the enormous chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling…

The hall was full with many similar creatures that were working on golden coins and other valuable objects, constantly having their noses sank in some thick book writing stuff into them using feathers instead of pens. Their faces were ugly with sharp teeth in their mouths and long, fat noses. Yami didn't like them…a bit…

"Sorry but…what are…these…?" he mumbled constantly seeing the creatures with the greedy eyes around them

"Goblins" Titan said in a lower voice, "I'd call them that and not 'things' or anything else if I were you, they are the best at economics but not exactly the…best creatures in the world…"

He said no more. They walked a little further till the end of the marble corridor there was the center counter with a Goblin dressed more formally than any other Goblin in the room. Titan approached the tall counter and said:

"Mr. Yugi Muto would like to visit his vault"

The Goblin placed its feather back into the inkstand and bent over its counter with a growl to look at Yugi with its narrowed eyes at him. Yugi let out a small whimper and hid behind Yami once more…

"And does Mr. Muto has his key with him…?" the Goblin said with a snarling voice that reminded of Yami someone who had a toad down his throat

"Yes" Titan replied, "Yes, he does"

He placed his large hand into one of the deep pockets of his trench coat. To Yugi and Yami's surprise he indeed took out a small, golden key and placed it to the counter in front of the Goblin.

"Also…" Titan added leaning closer to the Goblin, "There is also…this boy…" he whispered barely gesturing with his head towards Yami, "…We desire one more enter to the vault…He's also…"

The Goblin growled again in deep thought. Yami and Yugi seemed as confused as they couldn't be more. Finally the Goblin said.

"Very well…"

* * *

Yami didn't remember much. The only thing he knew was that they followed another Goblin towards a dark hall. The Goblin took a lamp and led them to a small cart that brought the memory of the minors' carts to Yami. They started traveling to the tracks into a dark place like the Horror Train into the amusement parks. Yugi had spent most of the ride gripping onto Yami's shirt for dear life while having his face into his chest scared to look around. The cart soon stopped before a large door.

"Vault 394" the Goblin announced and jumped out of the cart. "Lamp, please!"

It didn't sound like a request. More like an impatient yet courteous command. In any case Titan handed the lamp to the small creature. The Goblin walked to the door of the vault and waited for the three of them to follow.

"Key, please!" he said again with the same tone.

Titan gave him the key. The Goblin took it and quite skillfully for its fat, clawed fingers, took the tiny key and placed it in an even tinier keyhole and gave it a few turns. The sound of a large lock that was being unlocked was heard and the door started to open. The two brothers entered into the room with small steps only to see…a small mountain of golden coins. It was not much but still the two Mutos were impressed.

"Where…where did these come from?!" Yami couldn't help but ask

"It is offer from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Titan, who had walked into the vault as well, "It is the only natural for Muggle-born wizards and witches not to have Wizarding money so Hogwarts gives to the freshmen Muggle students their first 500 Galleons to start. Later on the students must exchange their Muggle money with Wizarding money."

The two brothers looked at each other with excited looks to their faces.

"Wicked!" Yami mumbled

"Since you too are a wizard now, Mr. Muto" and Yami knew that Titan was talking to him now, "I asked from Gringotts to give you an extra 500 Galleons for you too. So the Muto Vault has now 1000 Galleons"

"Sweet!" Yugi said too who had overcome his fear from before

"Come on, lads! We take what we need from here and we must go. We have lost to buy and after that you must be taken to the rooms rented for you!"

"Rooms?" Yami cocked up a brow

"Exactly…come on!"

It seemed like an eternity Yami wasn't out in light… However now that he was out again, he breathed in the mixed smells of Diagon Alley. They followed Titan to several shops and they ended up with several packages in hands. Yugi was checking the list again…

"Now we only need…a wand…" said after a little thought.

"Indeed" Titan said and pointed towards an old shop that looked like those old-fashioned antique-shops, "We'll go to Olivander's. He is one of the best"

Yami red the epigraph over the black wooden face of the house written in golden letters: 'Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'. He couldn't help but stop and admire the shop.

"There you are…" Titan said, "I need to do something first. You two go ahead in and I will follow…" and left into the crowded alley

Yami and Yugi were frozen to their places. Still their minds were trying to take in what had happened. Their lives had changed forever… Yugi's eyes were glowing with excitement and the same went for Yami.

"Shall we, Yugi?" Yami asked with an excited grin

"Um!" Yugi nodded smiling

Yami opened the door and the two brothers stepped into the shop…

* * *

**Finally! I made it to have an update! Yugi and Yami in Diagon Alley!**

**They had the chance to meet Hagrid! As you can see Yugi and Yami have roots from Brittain and that's why they are going to Hogwarts, a school for Brittish wizards and witches. I put Hagrid that starts growing gray hair... Years have passed after all**

**For the details I used information I found on Wikipedia and Pottermore I hope you like it! And yes! The Muto Vault's number was inspired by the famous Snape's quote**  
**_"Turn to page 394!"_**  
**Hehehehehehehehhe! I couldn't help it! Also the detail with the 500 Galleons each of them was inspired by Pottermore that gives to the new players 500 Galleons to start shopping. I thought it would make sense since Yami and Yugi are Muggles so they do not have money like that nor have ever heard of them...**

**Hehehehehehe! Now they step into Olivander's shop! I wonder what will happen in there! What are their wands going to be? And finally what are those rooms Titan has been talking about? Wait and see**  
**Please comment!**

**Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh belong to their rightful owners!**

**Please do not use or copy any part of this writing without my permission. If you want to create art of it (pics, one-shot comics etc...) please give me credit and come to me giving me a link of your art so I can thank you properly and admire your work**


End file.
